


all that you are is all that i'll ever need

by stylinshaw



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinshaw/pseuds/stylinshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You proposing or something?” he asks, humor evident in his voice. Dan lifts his gaze, staring directly into Phil’s eyes.</p><p>“Yeah, actually,” he murmurs, reaching into his pocket and bringing out the box. Phil’s mouth falls open. He drops the forks.</p><p>*</p><p>(or, there's a power outage, and dan has an idea) (<a href="http://sapphireglyphs.tumblr.com/post/102941783819/domestic-au-prompts">x</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	all that you are is all that i'll ever need

**Author's Note:**

> it's 1.30 am on a school night. i have no excuses
> 
> disclaimer - d&p = not mine
> 
> title - tenerife sea by ed sheeran <33
> 
> hope you enjoy! <3

Dan’s slouched on the couch, surfing through his Tumblr tag, when the power goes out.

“Oh, fuck,” he mutters to himself as the Wi-Fi bars disappear. Safari crashes.

Sighing, he shuts his laptop and gets up, just as Phil walks into the lounge, holding two plates and a set of cutlery.

“Oh, good,” he says, looking at Dan. “The power cut made you get up. Set the table, please?” he asks, eyes widening. Dan caves almost instantly.

“Fine,” he grumbles. “I’m only doing this because I don’t have anything better to do, anyway.”

“Great!” Phil beams, bounding over to Dan and handing him the plates. “Thank you, Bear,” he kisses Dan’s cheek softly before walking out of the lounge.

Dan ignores the blush he can feel blooming across his neck and cheeks in favor of setting the table, smiling to himself softly.

*

“Dan,” Phil calls from the kitchen. Dan looks up from playing Crossy Road on his phone.

“Yeah?” he responds loudly. Phil walks in, looking a bit conflicted.

“How are we going to eat in the dark?” he asks.

“Crap,” Dan says. “Hadn’t thought of that. Flashlights?”

“I don’t think we have any,” Phil replies. “We could just eat in the dark, or with our phone lights, or something, but knowing us-“

“Hang on,” Dan cuts his boyfriend off. An idea is forming in his mind, and it’s a bit of a crazy one, but it might work. “You go finish making dinner, I’ve got a better idea.”

“Have you now?” Phil looks a little amused, and a little fond. Dan nods enthusiastically, mind working fast, slotting the little puzzle pieces of his plan into place.

“Yeah, definitely,” he answers, getting up. “Go.”

Phil shakes his head a little. “Alright then,” he says. And he’s gone.

Dan rushes to his bedroom, ready to put his little scheme into action.

*

There are two large cupcake-scented candles burning bright on the table. The smell is actually making Dan kind of hungry, but he squashes the feeling down as he slips his hand into his pocket, feeling around for the little box he’s had lying in the corner of his wardrobe for weeks. As his hand closes around it, he wonders if he’s doing the right thing.

 _Of course you are,_ the little voice in his head reasons with him. _It’s Phil._

And really, that’s enough for Dan. He takes a seat, just as Phil enters, holding a steaming pot of pasta. He takes in the candles, eyes crinkling up into a smile.

“You dork,” he says, tone laced with affection. Dan grins at Phil, leaning forward and inhaling the scent of the pasta.

“Smells good,” Dan offers. “Should I get a drink?”

“Yeah, there’s Coke in the fridge,” Phil replies distractedly, as he begins spooning the pasta onto the plates. Dan gets up and gets the drink, along with two glasses, just so he has something to do. His whole body feels jittery with nerves.

“Thanks, Bear,” Phil says when Dan gets back. He’s sitting down, candlelight illuminating his face. Dan almost stops to think about how lucky he is. Almost.

“Like the candles?” Dan asks, sliding into his seat. The tiny box is firm and solid, brushing against Dan’s leg.

“Romantic,” Phil remarks as he takes a bite of his food. “It’s lovely, Dan.”

Dan begins to eat as well, his worries dissolving as he settles into easy conversation with Phil. There’s no doubt in his mind- he wants to spend forever with this man.

But before he knows it, they’re done. Phil starts to gather the cutlery up, and Dan swallows his last bite hurriedly.

“Wait, wait, Phil,” he says. Fuck, he’s actually doing it. In the middle of a power outage, in their flat.

“Yeah?” Phil looks up expectantly, and Dan swallows down all his nerves. Phil loves him.

He gets down on one knee. Phil raises his eyebrows.

“You proposing or something?” he asks, humor evident in his voice. Dan lifts his gaze, staring directly into Phil’s eyes.

“Yeah, actually,” he murmurs, reaching into his pocket and bringing out the box. Phil’s mouth falls open. He drops the forks.

“ _Dan._ ”

“Philip Michael Lester,” Dan clears his throat, because he thinks he might start crying. “I’ve actually had this ring for a while now. I’ve known I’ve always wanted to marry you, and it’s not like we have to do this _now_ or whatever, we have fans and a career and all-” Dan cuts himself off, taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself down. He’s getting too stressed, and Phil’s just _standing_ there, hands over his mouth, eyes glistening with tears.

And Dan knows that’s a good thing. So he goes on.

“What I’m saying is, I love you,” he states simply. “So. Yeah. Will you marry me?”

“Yes,” Phil breathes. He crouches down, moving towards Dan, beaming. “Yes, Bear, oh my _God,_ yes, yes, _yes_.”

And really, it’s as if Dan’s actually planned this out, because the power comes back at that very moment. They both look up in confusion for a moment.

“I fucking love you,” Dan breaks the silence, and Phil lets out an overwhelmed laugh. Dan grins widely- he feels like his face might split, but he doesn’t really care- and he opens the box, taking out the silver band and sliding it onto Phil’s finger.

“Oh, Dan,” Phil says. “I love it. I love _you_.”

And even after five years, the words still make Dan do a tiny happy dance inside- and now they’re getting _married._

Dan isn’t quite sure what he does next, but it ends with him and Phil on the ground, wrapped up in each other.

“Hey, Mr. Howell,” he whispers, kissing Phil chastely. Phil sinks into the kiss effortlessly.

“Mr. Howell?” he questions, when they pull away. “Making decisions already, are we?”

“You know it,” Dan places another kiss on Phil’s forehead, before rolling off his lover. “Lester works for me, too. Or both. I don’t know.”

“We’ve got time,” Phil says. They’re both lying side by side now. Phil takes Dan’s hand. “We’ve got all the time in the world, Bear.”

Dan squeezes Phil’s hand, happiness swelling up inside of him.

Maybe power cuts aren’t that bad, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos are love <33333


End file.
